The Kingdom Hearts-Gravity Falls Grand Connection Theory
by maganda ang pinas
Summary: Stanford decided to have a research on all of the dreams that was bludgeoned in the mindscape by Bill. Little did he know that the Line "All The Pieces Fall in Place." are actually true… Technically a narrative tale of a theory that had me bothering up after watching the latest episode in Gravity Falls. All in Stanford's P.O.V.
1. The Connection

The Kingdom Hearts- Gravity Falls Grand Connection Theory

Chapter 1: The Connection

Synopsis: Stanford decided to have a research on all of the dreams that was bludgeoned in the mindscape by Bill. Little did he know that the Line "All The Pieces Fall in Place." are actually true… Technically a narrative tale of a theory that had me bothering up after watching the latest episode in Gravity Falls. All in Stanford's P.O.V.

* * *

I cannot understand a thing that is happening…

Bill is actually coming back... in our world.

I do not want to be reminded by those yellow eyes that he always gives me… which reminds me…

Yellow eyes… those same, yellow eyes…

The yellow eyes of the Nightmare Realm…

Wait… what if…

After pondering on this, I began to make an intense memory work, bringing out all of my notes I gathered up in all of my trips in the multiverse.

I heard so many stories of these things actually being called 'Heartless…' beings of darkness, that are the resulted of someone's heart being consumed fully by the darkness from within. Where have I heard that story… that's right, Hollow Bastion… now restored to Radiant Garden.

This instantly rang my memory… thank you Dipper for letting me recall what I saw in the Nightmare Realm… the creatures that I saw across the portal are beings with yellow eyes and black bodies… and this would probably make sense…

But there's a dilemma… Bill Cipher cannot be a heartless by himself… as he can freely form any shade outside of a typical Heartless, less not even having the Marked Heartless Emblem. At first, I thought he could be someone from the Realm of Sleep, a Dream Eater… but the symbols of neither the Spirit nor the Nightmare variants are on his body… and that eye is already a giveaway that he is neither one of those.

So, if the Nightmare Realm is actually the Realm of Darkness… then this world is definitely in trouble… especially if the rumors hold true, that a Keyblade War will happen once again.

Could this be connected to the Book of… nevermind…

I instantly went on to grab a paper, and I began to draw graphs and began thinking on this possibility.

I drew the symbol of the Marked Heartless, and began brainstorming on all possible connections…

What is Bill's goal in our universe? 30 years and he hasn't even given up!

That is something I went on thinking, and suddenly, I looked at the paper: I actually drew that largest part of the cryptic circle I just saw…

Wait, those symbols…

The sun-shaped symbol is the emblem for the Kingdom of Corona, a dimension well-known to hold a lantern flying ceremony on the hopes that the royal family will find their lost Princess.

The sword with a wraith of laurel near its hilt is none other than Mt. Olympus, where the Greek gods are real and living…

If these are the case, could this be that these symbols are actually…

No way, this cannot be… Bill Cipher cannot have that many deals in multiple universes…

Unless he is…

Oh no… if it is true, then…

* * *

 _ **Theory Time!**_

 _I've actually watched the episode, and decided to try and decode this mystery…_

 _When I saw that cryptic, bigger wheel, I thought that those designs cannot be conceptualized just like that… and to think that Kingdom Hearts 3 is on the horizon, those designs aren't Disneyish… but rather that of a Japanese JRPG…_

 _And this is where the concept of this theory stems._

 _Now, I theorized that those symbols are actually symbols that might appear as the confirmed worlds for Kingdom Hearts 3 that made it to the cut…_

 _Actually, the wheel represents Disney/Pixar (yep, you read it right) worlds that actually made the cut, although they aren't officially announced yet… and it all stems to this single symbol: the sun, the main symbol of the Kingdom of Corona, the world named for the movie Tangled, which is the central symbol in the plot of the world._

 _In fact, using this as the starting point, I went on and tried to hypothesize on what the other symbols meant…_

 _And the sword reminds me of Greek… and Mt. Olympus is a confirmed world…_

 _Obviously, Twilight Town is out of the cut, simply because the symbol of the town is not given… unless, it is hidden in the clouds, which covers almost an entire symbol on the left… I could also make it in a way that the hidden symbol could be Keyblade Graveyard… I don't know, but those symbols hidden are definetly because it will spoil an entire plan that involves intense planning to pull off (now that the GF team knows that the fanbase are cunning in the first place.)_

 _Big Hero 6 is still unknown, thus the symbol I cannot make… but there is a possibility that the box-like symbol on the bottommost pat is related to Toy Story, as it is one of the most requested world to come in Kingdom Hearts._

 _Now, I need someone to discuss of this possibility so that I could refine this theory a lot more… and perhaps, I can actually say that there is a reason why Xehanort said to Terra that there are 'many paths' in Blank Points._

 _Now,the next theories that I may present may be a bit more problematic… but it is actually titled like these: Bill Cipher: Xehanort's Avatar for the Realm of Sleep; The Book of Prophecies: the Origin of the Mysteries in Gravity Falls; and The Cipher Wheel: Reinterpreted. If these things are actually confirmed… well, it would be a surprise, as this is a far-flunged theory!_

 _As an added note, noticed that the Vignere Cipher is the cipher in this entire season, which uses a keyword? That, in itself, is proof of this hidden plotline… also, I came to realize that Season 2 is mainly about dealing the hearts of the characters… and maybe, Gravity Falls either contains the followings things that I might elaborate thoroughly if I have time (I still have other fics to finish in my other account!): a piece of the Key to Return Hearts, a Princess of Heart conjured by the Book of Prophecies, or one of the Lost Masters from the Keyblade War._


	2. Bill Cipher: Xehanort's Avatar

Chapter 2 Bill Cipher: Xehanort's Avatar

As I kept on scribbling and placing all I have learned, I have a conclusion that had me surprise….

If this is ever true, then it would explain everything: Bill Cipher is another vessel of Xehenort… his avatar in the Realm of Sleep.

I hope this isn't true, because it would mean a lot…

All of the secrets he revealed me, is just a part of his plan to take this world into the Realm of Darkness… could this also mean that the Cipher wheel is actually…

*knock,knock,knock*

What the… who could be this person? It can't be Bill… the Shack is already…

When I opened the door, I saw Dipper, turning his head down, as if he is actually here to apologize.

His opening words are a good remarked that he wants to ask forgiveness.

"Sorry, Grunkle Ford, for what I've done back at your study room. I… I was afraid because I thought you are…"

I decided to comfort him. "It's okay… maybe the same thing would happen if it is your Grunkle Stan or your sister… either way, I shouldn't creep you off like that."

"Oh… okay…" At that, I notice that he noticed that I've been working on a new theory due to the mess that I've done n the table. "Hey, Gunkle Ford, what are you working on?"

"The Grand Theory of the Multiverse. It isn't that polished yet, but if it is, I'm eager to share it to you."

"Cool… can I have a glimpse of it?"

"As far as I wanted to share it, Dipper, I think you aren't capable of handling the knowledge… it will contain a lot of terminologies that you need to hear first, especially if it is as convolutedas it is at this point."

"Grunkle Ford, what are the dimensions you have visited thus far?"

"Many. In fact, I labeled it in a nomenclature form in another Journal that I've made. However, I cannot borrow that to you for now, I need it in order to complete this theory. If I'm finished, then you're the first one to know."

"Okay… but do you…"

"Of course. Besides, maybe I wouldh've done the same thing when I was here when you got turned into Bill's sock puppet!"

At that, we both laughed, when I came into my senses…

I should not have told something like that to him.

"Okay, see you around Grunkle Ford!"

"See you then." I watch the young kid running down the hall, and I thought that these are perhaps just one of the perks of being young.

After thinking such thoughts, I decided to close the door, and continued my work.

Let's see… Bill Cipher as Xehanort's vessel…

I took out my Journal from different dimension, and turned it to the pages that I copied from a cricket named Jiminy…

The Multiverse did contain creatures far weirder than Gravity Falls do.

How I got this? I did work on the restoration of Hollow Bastion for a short time, and these are recorded from the simulated form of that Journal…

Hah, I would bet that Dipper would love to see my Journal be in its simulated form.

I took it out and looked at all of the things recorded in it… the reports from someone named Ansem the Wise.

I'm aware that there are two Ansems. One is really named Xehanort, and the real one, Ansem the good scientist of Hollow Bastion…

They made plans to learn the secrets of the hearts, but it backfired into…

Upon thinking of it, could it be that this exact same thing was supposed to happen here in Gravity Falls?

That's impossible… that event happened less than 5 years ago in that world…

But still… could it be possible that Bill Cipher is actually just Xehanort's Avatar?

But the records I have contradicts this… Xehanort is still very young…

Unless… of course!

I turned on my page to end up with an interview with Queen Minnie, the Queen of the Disney Castle, and I was surprised that there was a thing called Book of Prophecies, that can conjure worlds out of nothing.

Bill Cipher claimed that he knows everything… even people's death!

I shivered at that point… I will die at 92 through a heart attack?

Alright, on that Book, it also holds the events in the past, present and future… and I fear that there is no way Bill Cipher can know the future if he hasn't read that!

Now, this could also logically mean that Bill is actually one of the Lost Foretellers… but the Foretellers sought to stop the darkness to conquer the light in response of a cryptic prophecy that they read, but Bill sought to do the exact opposite…

But if all these are true, could it mean that Bill Cipher is actually the sixth foreteller who followed the path of darkness? The same foreteller who became the master of the Keybalde Masters named Eraqus, Yen sid and Xehanort?

Wait… THERE ARE TWO XEHANORTS?!

I rechecked my notes… arrgh… this is more confusing…

This Master Xehanort is a different Xehanort… but Queen Minnie clarified otherwise…

The young Xehanort is actually the infusion of Terra, another keyblade wielder and Eraqus's apprentice, and Xehanort… Terranort?

Huh, so you call my infusion with Bill as Billford, and Dipper as Bipper…

Very funny…

I encircled this all in my papers and decided to restructure it to the drawing board.

I think I could solve this…

Bill Cipher could end up being the sixth lost master, or Xehanort avatar, if he did plan to conquer the dream worlds.

I'll go with the former… but I felt that there is something specifically odd…

What do they want in Gravity Falls?

* * *

 _ **Theory Time!**_

 _Since this is Stanford's P.O.V., he got one slight detail wrong…_

 _I propose that Master Xehanort is actually the Sixth Lost Master!_

 _The ability to transfer hearts from one host to another is an ancient art, and the current Master Xehanort actually bears the memories of his youth is because he didn't resist from the will of his, Yen Sid, and Eraqus's Master, unlike in the case of Terranort, wherein he resisted and thus, had his memory gone._

 _Now, how does all this relate to this theory? Well, we can only speculate that Gravity Falls is actually a World In-Between, maybe still a World in the Realm of Light… but I propose this…_

 _Gravity Falls is actually a future world conjured from the Book of Prophecies by Xehonort himself!_

 _It is farfletched, but knowing the powers of the book as stated in Re:Coded, we can conclude that Xehanort pulled the strings in the form of Bill Cipher, in order to: bring Stanford to travel across universes, and something related to the Keyblade of the Heart…_

 _Remember when I said that perhaps, Xehanort has already had many paths to fulfill his plan? If he cannot grab the Princesses of Light, with the possibility of actually having the Book of Prophecies with him (thanks for Soraalam1 for this theory in his channel in Kingdom Hearts X!), why cannot he just conjure seven of them in entirely new worlds?_

 _In fact, this can also mean that the Cipher Wheel is actually a collection of possible candidate for the strongest of hearts in Gravity Falls… and at least one of them is a conjured Princess of the Heart!_

 _This is why Bill has to gather everyone in a single place in order to take his plan into effect… I read theories that perhaps, Bill didn't mean anything evil, in fact, it contributed everything for the good of each other's relationship…_

 _However, so does Master Xehanort._

 _Also, quick note, noticed why it seems that Master Xehanort's actions is somehow gitty and as he wants to grab something? Well, Bill has a cane, so…_

 _P.S. Thinking about it, remember the very long hiatus we got? What if it is just a time period for Alex to rewrite the storyline, and what if the very reason why he doesn't want to reveal whether a third season is up because it would jeopardize another Disney production (e.g. KH3) ?_


	3. Cipher Wheel: Reinterpreted

Chapter 3 Cipher Wheel: Reinterpreted

When I looked at the drawing board, I didn't know what I found…

It seemed I just hit a dead end.

I cannot make up the motive why he wanted to go into this dimension.

I mean, Terra-nort went to Hollow Bastion, NOT Gravity Falls, to conduct his researches of the heart…

But could it possibly…

I took out my fourth journal and began to survey and skim over all things that I've discovered so far…

Let's see… Keyblades, Adamantium, Mutants, All sorts of zombies, Keystones…

AHA! I immediately stumbled upon the page I made about the Princess of the Heart, women with the purest of heart rumored to have no darkness residing inside them… and unbelievably, one is a Keyblade wielder and Guardian of Light named Kairi.

Based on my interview with her, she said that being a Princess of Heart is actually some sort of gift given by the Light…

Great, I hit a dead end…

Only seven of them can exist at a given time… and all seven of them are identified… aside from Kairi, there are the following: Alice from Wonderland (that looks like a title of a child's book), Snow White from Dwarf Woodlands, Jasmine from Agrabah, Belle from Beast's Castle, Cinderella of the Castle of Dreams, and Aurora of the Enchanted Dominion. So technically, this reason is already…

I immediately looked at the board… and I was shocked at this realization…

What if the Book of Prophecy, presumably now under the sixth lost master's control, could conjure a Princess of Heart… in our world?

And thus, I revisited a symbol that I have already known from the start…

I posted the wheel that contained all the mysterious symbols, and encircled my symbol, the six-fingered hand, in order to rule myself out.

There is still a lot more to…

Wait a second…

I squinted at the symbol of the Pine Tree… Could this be Dipper's symbol?

Huh… why on earth have I even written the code 'Stan is Not What He Seems?' That cannot be my brother, nor me…

It has been a long time since I've saw this symbol flashed into my head, and I copied it as I have drea…. Wait, hold on…

If one of them has the potential to represent Dipper, then that means…

I tried to pin in everyone I knew so far unto the wheel… Mabel as that falling star, my brother is the fish-like symbol… I still wondering where he got that Fez, probably from my stash of old clothing, the shack handyman could be the question mark…

If my theory holds true, then that means that all ten symbols actually has a huge potential to be labeled the strongest of hearts, with at least one of them being the Princess of Heart, and potentially… at least one of us a corresponding seven back-up guardian of light?

I shook my head on a second… that cannot be what this wheel meant. But if the goal is actually to induce the Keyblade War, then with the Book of Prophecy, this would actually make sense!

However, this gave me more questions, and so I referred back to Journal 4, on the topic on how a Keyblade Warrior is chosen… yes, it can be inherited… but no one knows if it can be created…

Huh, a dead end again…

But knowing Bill as the masterful tactician, and perhaps his connection with Xehanort… what if all along, this entire world is not just a back-up world, but rather, a testing ground?

And upon thinking about it, what if the Book of Prophecy IS the source of the entire mysteries?

* * *

 _ **Theory Time!**_

 _Ford actually lacks the entire picture like we do guys!_

 _For me, those symbols in the Cipher wheel corresponds to the strongest of hearts in Gravity Falls… with at least one of them a back-up Princess of Heart!_

 _But there are only seven… you might ask? Remember that the Book of Prophecy can conjure and create new worlds out of nothing, so…_

 _Now, thinking about this, I might want to share to you the theory about the Llama, on why it is called 'the greatest warriors in nature' and once, Stanley Pines hinted the phrase 'the Llama knew too much…"_

 _It may actually hint of a scenario that might happen in KH3…_

 _For you to understand this, I'll share to you how I thing Gravity Falls will fit in the KH3 scenario, which includes 3 visits (of course, disregard these theories I'm presenting for a while):_

 _First visit: Probably the first season, Dreamscapers and Gideon Rises, mainly by Sora, Donald and Goofy_

 _Party Member: The Mystery Twins, which can be interchange at command (got this from the upcoming Gravity Falls 3DS game concept), acts like a single party member in-game, but different strengths depending on who you switch into_

 _Mabel: Has balanced stats but absolutely NO attacking presence. Switch to her in order to quickly activate Attraction Flow in a pinch using her Team Attack, wherein she uses her grappling hook that enables its quicker execution. These stats changes in the Dreamscape, where she becomes your typical long-ranged attacker._

 _Dipper: Very Low Health, Medium Melee, and Very High Magic. Switch to him if you wanted higher damage in a pinch. He uses Journal 3 in order to elicit spells that can be used for support in his Team Attack… but seriously, you would be using Mabel more due to her utility. In the Dreamscape, these changes occur: thanks to Sora showing to him the existence of Spirit Dream Eaters, he becomes a summoner, calling forth any Dream Eater that has appeared in Dream Drop Distance as his Team Attack._

 _Concept of using: Using the Twins is a little bit tricky, with their strengths and weaknesses. In the Real World, Mabel is most often used because of utility, but the lack of attack presence will force the player to use Dipper in certain scenarios. This is further complicated by the fact that once either of the twins are knocked out, you cannot switch in order to 'revive' either one of them (effectively treating them as one entitity), which is problematic since Dipper has a very low health bad. In the Dreamscape, however, Dipper becomes more powerful, and Mabel receives a nerf, so using either of the twins is optional depending on location and circumstance._

 _Story: Basically follow the storyline… but seriously, Attraction Flow Big Thunder Mountain on the Gideon Bot? That would be awesome!_

 _Second Visit: Post- or During Northwest Mansion Mystery… as Kairi and Lea_

 _Surprise! Yep, you probably know by this point who I think the Princess of Heart is… in fact, let me tell you why she is called the greatest warrior…_

 _Pacifica: Very low Melee and Magic, Above Average Health, but powerful chain combos… basically an average tank with little offensive presence, so why would you even use her anyway? Her Mp Skill, that I would like to name "Generous Blessing", enables to have an item a 60% chance to be reused and stay in the inventory, which is greatly compounded with her huge item slot… which would be useful given the fact that I think Kairi would based most of her attacks on light-based magic, will drains lots of MP._

 _Story: Kairi is in search to seal the hearts of these new Princesses of Heart so that Xehanort has no chance to use them for his plans. Her search leads to Pacifica, where they have to struggle pass her now Darkness-infested father, who was used by the new Organization XIII on the premise that they would create a new Pacifica using the Book of Prophecy. This scenario both fulfills the two foreshadowing for the Llama ,since (1) Pacifica will be seen capable of standing on her own, and (2) she will know way too much about the Keyblade War, forcing Xehanort to target her in order for that knowledge to not be spread to the other members of the Wheel. It is this exact reality that I theorized Preston had this memory wipe away, only being reminded by one of Xehanort's vessels to achieve his plans._

 _Third Visit: Post-Season 2: The Rift has been Shattered_

 _Here, Sora revisits the world to find that Bill has successfully infested the world with Darkness… and the only resistance is that of the ten strongest hearts. They all team-up, but with a huge twist: you have to learn how to use Attraction Flow in Critical, as by this point, gravity anomalies are so great that it is very hard to use ground combos, and even to initiate aerial ones… and this will be one way to actually test the limits of the Unreal Engine. There will be slight changes to the formula, as Dipper and Mabel are now treated as different characters. Dipper has now more powerful Magic thanks to his access to Journal 2, and Mabel attains her long-ranged damage thanks to the crossbow. Also, it is at this point that you would fight against what I would like to dub Bill Cipher Nightmare Form, which has a similar look to the Ink Blot in the Guide to Nonstop Fun…_

 _I might theorize on where the Ink Blot could came from, but I reserve that for some time…_

 _By the way, there could be a possible fourth visit scenario, involving Riku… but I reserve that for the Next Time!_

 _P.S. Imagine having Team Attacks having the corresponding character's symbol shining in front of them before execution while highlighting the tool that they've used… too bad that they have to remove Reaction Commands, as it would make things even cooler: I could clearly imagine Sora and Dipper placing Jalapeno-hot Firagas on Bill's eye with Mabel using her grappling hook to lift Sora to the air in order to finish the command by poking it with his keyblade… he may have been a being of pure energy… but one has yet to test him against the Keyblade._

 _P.P.S. The other theory would explore another aspect: the possibility of another Lost Master, aside from the Sixth Master, to actually reside in Gravity Falls…_

 _P.P.P.S. I really need some more help in order to fill in the blanks and to cover-up the plotholes… these are all tentative until proven right… or wrong._

 _If only I could figure out how to place this in my Tumblr account, then this theory can make the fans crazy, as no one ever thought of this before._

 _P.P.P.P.S. So who the heck is the glasses? I still don't know for now, as McGucket isn't strong enough to resist fear… however, since that symbol is labeled with a triple quotation marks, and it cannot be the author, could it actually be… ONE OF THE FALLEN OF CASTLE OBLIVION?!_


	4. Slight Revisions

Chapter 4 Slight Revisions

 _ **Dreamscape**_

I was asleep, and it was still the same…

Wait, is this…

I felt like I'm flowing into the midst of an ocean, but I am capable of breathing through it…

Wait a second, is this…

I finally saw that I am landing into a platform made up of stained glass… no way…

I saw myself in a supline position, holding one of my journal in my hand, and on my head, I could see my brother, Dipper and Mabel in distinct circles within a circular border…

Is this… is this the phenomenon called Dive into the Heart?

At this moment, the glass was immediately shattered, with the pieces flying right pass of me, and immediately, a redder and grander form of Bill Cipher is right in front of me.

"Well, well, well, it seems you are trying to make your theories…" Bill told me. "I must admit it, you are really clever Sixer, but you haven't got all the pieces!"

"If I really figure out what you really up to in our world, I will make sure you won't succeed!"

"Hah, as if you can… let me remind you, of this: On that land shall Darkness Prevail and Light shall Expire… you cannot escape the future Ford, neither you nor everyone else in the Multiverse!"

"Once the Guardians of Light visited this world, I'll make sure that they will discover you' and your plans!"

"Huh, so you think you can defeat me just like that huh?" he said to me as if he knows. Let me give you a hint, then, Sixer: The Master of Masters has an eye that gazes through the future. If you got what that meant, or is it just a throwover for you to be tricked? Ha, let's see then!"

* * *

"HAH!"

I wake up once again.

That's another nightmare…

And I thought of those phrases…

The Master of Masters has an eye that gazes through the future…

What could it mean?

* * *

 _ **Theory time!**_

 _Yep, if you noticed where that came from, it is from the Kingdom Hearts 2.8 Final Chapter Prologue English Trailer… which kinda gives us a clue that is related to this theory I'm presenting._

 _The line came from the Kingdom Hearts X Backstory trailer… and could be related to this theory that I'm presenting…_

 _Could it gives us a clue on what exactly Bill Cipher is?_

' _The Master of Masters has an eye that gazes through the future'_

 _P.S. I'm going to focus for now on my other story in my other account… so I may not be upload anything for the coming weeks…_


End file.
